This invention relates generally to the testing of Inertial Navigation Systems (INS), and more specifically to an INS testing system under which a dynamic environment can both be simulated and tested in real-time.
Existing INS testing systems frequently include a satellite simulator in direct communication with a unit under test (UUT), which provides output data to a user through a Data Acquisition Tool (DAT). Such systems typically do not allow users to test and analyze devices dynamically under multiple input conditions quickly and easily. To perform such testing with existing INS testing systems, users are frequently required to create one or more costly large scale flight test environments. As a result, dynamic testing with conventional INS testing systems is often time consuming and expensive, and requires a range of specialized support equipment.